legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of the Dragonborn Wiki
This wiki provides information about the Skyrim Mod; Legacy of the Dragonborn a gallery to store all the armour, weapons and artefacts from Skyrim Legendary. The Mod also introduces a considerable number of new items that can either be acquired by questing or from the Gallery Curator who provides these as 'rewards' for your collecting; read more about this and how to find the Museum on the How it Works Page. The Dragonborn Gallery contains both gallery rooms for the collections and living quarters for the Curator, Staff and the Player. see video teaser A MS Word document, with the location of all the exhibits (that I know about) and handy boxes so you can tick off what you have collected, can be found here. These are the exhibits and their positions updated to Version 12. If you spot any errors let me know on my message wall --Agerweb (talk) 11:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC). Will produce a separate document for Unique Treasures in due course. Note for contributors: If you wish to add an item page please copy the table that's here (Item template) and fill in the bits you know(Note:copy from published page not in edit). Also can you set the item pages to category "item" so they can all be displayed together from the Categories Menu. Shameless plug: Check out my mod here The Gallery contains the following areas: *Gallery Entrance *Reception Room *Library and Curator Study *Library Balcony *Hall of Heroes *Oddities Room *Daedric Galleries *Hall of Lost Empires *Gallery of Natural Sciences *Armoury *Hall of Secrets A Special Room if you have the Lore Friendly Unique Treasures of Skyrim Mod (here on Nexus) *Unique Treasures of Skyrim Room There are also positions throughout the Gallery to place pictures: *The Pictures There are a number of displays that are created by the Curator to commemorate the Dragonborn's achievements. *Gallery Entrance Displays *Reception Room Displays *Daedric Gallery Displays *Lost Empires Displays *Oddities Room Displays *Armoury Stairwell Display *Dragonborn Room The Living Quarters consist of: *Curator and Staff Dormitory and Kitchen *Hidden Safehouse Many of the original items introduced by the Mod can be garnered by very simple quests to visit certain locations or bread crumb clues about location, but there is also a major quest line "Shattered Legacy" which provides more challenge and unique rewards. The quest will only start after you have impressed the Curator with the quality and quantity of your displays. You know you have done this when he gives you the Sword of Ancient Tongues after which whilst you continue your adventuring a man called Byron will approach you and the quest line begins. Auyren clearly thinks you are insufficiently worked on the Shattered Legacy quest so he leaves his journals around inviting you to do the heavy lifting on a few side quests as well, in order of appearance (every 10 days) *The Dagger of Symmachus Quest *Cyrus' Sabre Quest *Orgnum's Coffer Quest *Ice Blade of the Monarch Quest *Umbra's Sword Quest *The Bloodworm Helm *The Warlock's Ring *The Dragonmail Cuirass *The Fists of Randagulf *The Tools of Kragenac and a good day for playing Skyrim }} Category:Browse